


瑟莱-秘药（2）

by ZAlice1021



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAlice1021/pseuds/ZAlice1021
Summary: 身体神志变小的小叶子，日渐黑化的瑟爹的快乐日常~瑟爹给小叶子下了秘药的，虽然我也不知道是什么药233





	瑟莱-秘药（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 没有lof，微博-云瑾霞瑜，欢迎关注。  
> 留个kudos再走吧qaq  
> 瑟莱-秘药  
> 2020.02.29

瑟兰迪尔爱怜的用手抚摸上他的头。因为秘药的关系，现在的莱戈拉斯的身体只是人类十五六岁的少年而已，至于他的神志也随着身体的变小而衰减。他并不知道现在他的父亲对他做的是被世俗所不允，他只知道他很快乐，他的父亲也是。  
“好，我们去洗澡。”瑟兰迪尔一只手穿过他的腋窝，一只手撑在膝弯，横着抱起他，走向小池。  
池子上方是零散稀疏的树枝组成的顶端，星光透过树枝间的缝隙顷撒在深蓝的池面上。莱戈拉斯从瑟兰迪尔的怀抱中跳下来，本来想蹲在池边，身体却瘫软向前倒去，激出一个大水花。  
“Ada，水里好凉。”莱戈拉斯在水中打了一个寒颤，之前的运动过于激烈，打开了他全身的毛孔，一到水中寒气全部灌入。  
瑟兰迪尔从岸上走入水中，池子的深度只能到他胸口，但是莱戈拉斯如果在水中站立，只能在岸上看到他金色的发顶。他走过去从背后抱住莱戈拉斯，问道：“还冷吗？”  
“有Ada就不冷了。”莱戈拉斯转过身，整个人贴在他身上，腿部盘住他的腰，指挥着父亲朝池边的台阶上走去。  
瑟兰迪尔坐下后，胸膛的起伏让莱戈拉斯好奇的放下手中正在进行的动作，他的父亲忍住笑声，默默地笑着--莱戈拉斯将瑟兰迪尔的头发系成好几个蝴蝶结。莱戈拉斯看到父亲笑了，也跟着一起笑了。在他的记忆中，父亲并不是爱笑的人，除去林间猎宴，更多时候他总是一个人坐在王位上，抬起他高贵的头颅看向下方，薄嘴唇总是抿成一条线，眼角下垂，不知在怜悯些什么。  
“您笑了，”莱戈拉斯微抬起头，呆呆地看着抱住他的人。他忍不住伸手去触碰不可亵渎的脸庞，却扯开了系上蝴蝶结的发梢，淡金色的发丝挠的他有些痒。  
瑟兰迪尔偏过脸，叼住捣乱的手指，放在嘴里舔弄，他看到小精灵耳尖嗖的变红，红云接着蔓延到脸上。莱戈拉斯想到了之前在床上舒服的感觉，后穴一阵空虚，他腰部一软，整个人靠在父亲宽阔的胸膛上。  
“还要......”他抽出手指，将银丝抹在自己嘴唇上。他挑衅地朝瑟兰迪尔一挑眉毛，转身背朝着他，将后背的头发撩到前面，露出光滑，还躺着水珠的背脊。瑟兰迪尔的双手托住小精灵的腰部，莱戈拉斯双手撑在瑟兰迪尔的大腿上，臀坐在他的膝盖上半部，两只脚掌分别抵在他的小腿两侧。莱戈拉斯将自己精灵身体完美的柔韧性展现的淋漓尽致，他腹部向上，额头朝着父亲的下巴，他的父亲轻轻地吻上他的额头，动作像往常一样，神情却不尽然。  
他的身体又向下滑了些许，他的背部弯曲的角度变大。瑟兰迪尔感觉到细碎的发丝搭在他的大腿上，接着，他胸口前的被温热的水迹和柔软的物体覆盖。他亲上了父亲的乳尖，并且成功地看到瑟兰迪尔的眼神变得深邃。  
瑟兰迪尔喉结动了动，他说道：“别闹，再来你会很痛的。”  
“Ada......”莱戈拉斯的手顺着大腿向更前滑去，碰到了能让他快乐的东西，“Ada太坏了，这里都要立起来了。”  
“嘶，”冰凉的手指握上瑟兰迪尔的阴茎，让他忍不住闷哼一声，毕竟握住那里的人是他现今生命中最重要也最喜爱的人。  
“好孩子，听我说。”瑟兰迪尔握住莱戈拉斯纤细的腰部，让他转面朝向自己，说道：“你现在身体还不够强壮，你也不想明天浑身酸痛吧？”  
莱戈拉斯掰开瑟兰迪尔的手，游到他身边，双膝跪在池中台阶，一只手撑在池边，另一只手伸向下方的幽洞，两根手指探进仍然有些松弛的肉穴，顺着池水洗出些许白浊。他说道：“Ada，您的性格跟您的眉毛一样死板。”  
“啊！呜，是Ada先开头的，却让我饿着。”莱戈拉斯屁股挨完一巴掌，委屈地说着，假装哭泣。不得不说，莱戈拉斯对于装哭还是很在行的，眼眶说红就红。  
“呵，”瑟兰迪尔看着初识快感就开始不停寻找刺激的精灵笑了，“好孩子，一会可别哭......”  
莱戈拉斯满意地感受到身后被填满了，他身下的水波纹随着前进的频率开始扩散。  
“好像有点松？”放开自己的国王打算逗弄一下不知所谓的王子，他的气息直直地冲进莱戈拉斯的左耳，他感受到被池水冲刷微凉的肉穴紧缩，吸地他头皮发麻。  
“啊，Ada......胡说！唔......”莱戈拉斯羞恼地夹紧臀部，问道：“松？”  
虽然莱戈拉斯身体不够健壮，但是肌肉轮廓已经出来了，长期奔跑使他的腿部力量并不弱。夹紧后让瑟兰迪尔差点软下去，他捏着莱戈拉斯的乳头说: “ It’s a joke. Relax my boy.”  
“啊，别捏了！”乳头被捏得感觉让他很难受，疼痛中带着未知的欢愉，让他有些不知所措。  
“不舒服吗？”瑟兰迪尔放缓了抽插的速度，更多注意力放到莱戈拉斯胸前的两点，那里被他玩弄的变硬变红。  
“嗯......”莱戈拉斯轻皱着眉头，呼出的热气让他的脸色更加红润，被玩弄的乳头渐渐能感受到一种不一样的快感。  
“Follow your heart.”  
“Yes, Ada.”  
“前面......好涨。”莱戈拉斯小声的说道。  
“你之前已经射过两次了，这次是最后一次好吗？”瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，年轻人的身体就是好。他开始缓慢，但是更加有力的插入，每一次的进入都狠狠地顶在那一点。  
莱戈拉斯急忙答应似的哼哼着，他的父亲头抵在他的肩膀上，大手抓着他的小手，一起抚弄着小芽。温热的手掌引导着他，一张一弛，带着他前往另一个极乐天堂。  
射精后的莱戈拉斯仿佛被抽去筋骨，软绵绵的靠在瑟兰迪尔的身上，呻吟和身体随着他的动作起起伏伏。  
过了一会莱戈拉斯看着自己又硬起来的小肉棍问：“为.....什么，只能射最后一次了？”  
“射多了你会痛。呼，好孩子，记好了，这是先辈交给你的经验。”  
“比弓箭使用的经验更重要吗？”  
“是的。”瑟兰迪尔说完，吻上了莱戈拉斯的喉结。  
“哼，虚伪，我就要射。”年轻人只想着要获得更多的快乐，至于快乐的代价是不被放在考虑范围内的。他背对瑟兰迪尔，没有看到他颜色变得深邃的虹膜。  
“你确定吗？”  
“哈啊......当，当然！”于是莱戈拉斯做了有史以来最后悔的一个决定。  
“Ha, as you wish.”  
不知过了多久，月光都转了半个圆，莱戈拉斯用于喘息、嘶吼、哭泣的嗓子已经变喑哑，优美的嗓音像是被劈开的柴木一般。脸上涕泗横流，混合着嘴角流出的涎水，淌到他的身上。在腹间还留有他自己射出的精液，白斑混着青紫和汗液，让人不难想象战况的激烈。  
“不......不要了，呜......射不出来了......”莱戈拉斯苦着脸说道。  
瑟兰迪尔摸上他的阴囊，表情是柔和的，吐出的话语却让他激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，“这是最后一次。”  
瑟兰迪尔一直坚信着一个教育理念，只要是孩子要的，就要给，只要给的足够多，他就会发现其实他根本不需要那么多，性事上也是一样的。而且只射一次，对于忍耐五百年的他实在是有些不够，若不是考虑着莱戈拉斯的身体不足以承受......  
“啊啊......什么要出来了。”莱戈拉斯眼前被雾气笼罩，像是被困在瓶中，大张口只为吸取更多氧气，不停息的快乐使他神志不清，只能含糊的说着什么。  
这次有东西要出来的感觉不像以前一样，是更加酸软的感受，而且酸软的地方与之前不同，好像是平时排解水分的道口。  
莱戈拉斯浑身颤抖，瞳孔紧缩，呼吸更加急促，叫喊着：“要......要出来了......呜啊啊！”透明的液体从他体内射出，体内的肉穴猛地一缩，分泌出粘腻的透明的粘膜。他四肢发软，耳朵只能听见自己的心跳声，像是被蒙上了眼睛，眼前的视线变成满是细小色点，嘴中满是汗水的咸苦。  
“呼，”瑟兰迪尔好笑又无奈的碰了碰莱戈拉斯的嘴角，幸好自己反应快，抱着莱戈拉斯从岸边滑进水中，不然现在两个人身上都要是他的尿液了。  
“Ad.....Ada......坏蛋......”莱戈拉斯紧闭眼睛，转头避开来自造乱者的亲吻道歉。  
瑟兰迪尔毫不在意，他揉捏着莱戈拉斯的腰、背部，不想让他明天过于疼痛，嗯......还有后面消肿止痛的药。他问道：“以后还要吗？”  
“不，”莱戈拉斯说着摇了摇头，合上眼，他过于疲惫，只要闭上眼，也不管体内体外的液体，直接就趴在瑟兰迪尔身上睡着了。  
“小坏蛋......”瑟兰迪尔放缓动作帮他清洗，小声笑着说。


End file.
